Secrets Beyond the Truth
by LucyHRose
Summary: During the celebration of Fairy Tail's victory of the GMG, Lucy ran out of the guild suddenly with a scared look on her face. Team Natsu tried to follow her but it was like she vanished into thin air. It's been a year since then and some new truths are about to surface. What has Lucy been hiding all this time? What's Lyra's connection with her? Why does Suri look exactly like Lucy?
1. Ran Away

**Hello! This is my new story after months of writers block and giving up on other stories! And for this story I swear I'm gonna finish it. I'm going to try to write every weekend and hopefully give 2 chapters a week. Anyway, read on and enjoy!^^**

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Or what some people considered normal. Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, everybody was celebrating their victory of the Grand Magic Games. It was a great win and no one could be happier. The mayor of Magnolia had even restored their old guild hall to its former glory.

But it soon turned to a sad day for a certain girl.

Lucy Heartfilia was last seen on that day of celebration. She had suddenly ran out for no reason in such hurry and desperation. Her team - Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla - had tried to stop her in her haste but she just jumped on a table and front flipped behind her team, still running and not saying anything.

Her team, friends and guild master looked at her in shock from what she'd just done and Team Natsu began running after her. They didn't know why Lucy ran and she seemed so happy a few moments ago. Now suddenly, it seemed like something terrible happened to her.

Team Natsu chased the blonde girl into the forest near the outskirts of Magnolia and she suddenly disappeared from their sight. She had just took a turn and then she was gone. The turn Lucy had taken led to a large clearing and there were no signs of where she went and there was no sound indicating where she was.

Despite the dragon senses of Natsu and Wendy, both dragon slayers couldn't even trace Lucy's scent to whichever direction she had gone. The last remaining part of her scent ending right where the Fairy Tail mages stood. No more, no less.

She had vanished.

After at least an hour of searching, Team Natsu went back to the guild and asked the others to help them in their search. They've been searching and searching for many days and no sign of Lucy anywhere near or far from Magnolia.

A month passed and Fairy Tail decided to ask the help of other guilds to keep an open eye for Lucy and even asked Sting and Rogue to follow Lucy's scent if it was strong and all guilds willingly accepted to help find the blonde. But as of yet, no such luck for anybody.

She wasn't dead as far as any dragon slayer in all of Fiore could tell, since her scent still lingered in every place she'd been and would have disappeared if she'd died. But as days turned to months and then those months turned into a year and still no sign of the celestial mage.

Fairy Tail wondered where the girl had gone and wondered even more on why she left. They could all still remember the face of worry, desperation and sadness written on her face and they wondered what was wrong.

As far as they know, Lucy had no remaining family members left as her mother died when Lucy was a child and her father died in the 7 years they were stuck in Tenrou Island. So that brought them back to think, who or what could have made Lucy that worried.

That was what they wondered, until a year of Lucy's disappearance passed.

* * *

 **Well, that's gonna be it for now. I'm still a bit behind on all this since it's been a few months since I've actually written something new. So chapters are going to be fairly short. Hope you don't mind. Ja ne~**


	2. Before It Begins

**Hai! I have a lot of plans for this story and I can bet that it's gonna be full of confusion. SO I hope you can bear with me throughout this story and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A year. It's been a year since Fairy Tail and the rest of Fiore has ever heard or seen Lucy Heartfilia. Running away from the guild with such worry and fear when she was smiling just seconds before. It was strange and left her friends to only guess why she had left.

There was no way that she had a reason as far as they knew. No one had approached her in a threatening manner that night, nor did she show any sort of signs of feeling sad. She was just smiling and being her usual happy self. People from the guild, including Team Natsu, had searched thoroughly through her apartment. But no such luck.

It was like she knew that they would search for her, and who wouldn't if anyone left like that, so she made sure any sort of clue wouldn't be found. Making the only way to find her, was trying to find her scent through the dragon slayers. But to no avail yet again, they just couldn't track her.

Fairy Tail had yet to give up, but nowadays, those who looked for Lucy would take jobs and ask people on the way if they had seen a the blonde celestial mage. But no one did. Natsu sat at one of the tables and a gloomy aura surrounded his body. Everyone knew why he was gloomy, but no one knew how to cheer him up.

Suddenly, the doors to the guild opened and Natsu got excited as he looked at who would enter. But the dragon slayer was disappointed and slouched back in his seat as he saw it was only Gray and Erza who also had looks similar to that of the slayer's expression.

Wendy, Happy and Carla sat down beside Natsu and gave him comforting looks. She didn't like that the most cheerful person she knew and another older brother figure of hers was so down. She and the rest of the guild knew, that the only way to cheer Natsu up, as for Lucy come home.

"Luce... when will you home?" Natsu thought.

Erza and Gray approached the table the 2 dragon slayers and exceeds were at and sat across from them. "Hi Erza. Gray. How was the mission?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing." Gray replied. "After we completed the mission, we got the reward and when we asked if they've seen Lucy... they only gave us this necklace."

Gray showed the necklace to Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla. It was a simple chain with a pendant as it's only decoration. The pendant was a simple silver teardrop shape with swirls inside it and at the top center of it, a crystalized blue gem was set.

"They wished us the greatest luck to find Lucy and that the pendant will bring us luck." Erza said as she ate a slice of strawberry cake.

"Yeah... We're definitely going to need all the luck we can get." Happy said looking at his best friend in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, far from Fiore and far from Earthland itself, a shadow looked at a glowing lacrima sphere and smirked devilishly as he looked at all guilds and towns of Fiore. The mysterious figure then turned to look at something at the farther end of the room where he sat.

"Soon. I've awaited this for many years and now it's complete." He said to himself proudly.

At the other end the room, a girl was chained by her wrists, ankles and neck. The chains weren't that tight so the girl could still breathe properly. She was alive, but that doesn't mean that she was totally okay. Black markings and icy blue swirls snaked around the girl's wrist to her elbows and from her ankles to her knees.

She had passed out not too long ago. Her used to be shoulder length hair was now down to her mid back and was an off white color. Her skin used to be fair, but was now a bit pale. But the biggest change about this girl, was the black feathery wings on her back.

"Soon, it'll be your turn to make an appearance. Isn't that right... Suri?" The mysterious figure said again.

At the sound of him saying _'Suri'_ the girl gnashed her teeth and opened one eye as if in pain. Revealing her red eye that suddenly changed to a dark pink.

"Yes...Master." She said with a monotone voice.

* * *

 **Well that will be all for now! So who is this mysterious person? Who is Suri? When will Lucy reappear again? You shall find out soon in the next chapter! Btw, I'm gonna try and reply to the reviews I get in every chapter^^**

 **HopeHeartfilia: I'm really glad you are! And thanks, I'm happy that I'm one of your favorite authors^^**

 **Ja ne~**


	3. Meeting Suri

**Okay! So the real story happens now and if you have any suggestions or ideas of this story, please either PM me or review it. I don't think I'm going to make any pairings. I don't want to start a war or anything. But I'll do little hints here and there for respective ships. So enjoy~**

* * *

Another day without Lucy passed by and it was the same for Fairy Tail as it was for the past year. Makarov looked at his children from the second floor and sighed. He knew very well what his children were as he too was worried for the celestial mage who never showed up again.

"This is getting harder for them and it worries me even more." He mumbled to himself. "My dear Lucy... when will you come home to Fairy Tail?"

Back on the first floor, Natsu ate quietly at the bar and Mira looked at the slayer worriedly as she cleaned the counter. Everyone knew that Lucy's leaving hit him hard the most and they couldn't blame him. Lucy was one of his best friends, his partner and she was a part of Fairy Tail's family.

Levy sat right beside him and read a magazine from Sorcerer Weekly. After she passed an article about Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, she found an article that seemed very interesting. It was about a solo mage named Lyra. Levy read on and was surprised about what the article said about the girl.

" _A girl with strength and magic that was unbelievable to even to the Magic Council. Always coming when help is needed. It was as if she could fly and sense evil whenever it's present_." Levy recited.

"What're ya talking about Levy?" Mira asked walking over to the solid script mage.

"The new solo mage Lyra." Levy replied.

"Oh right. She's very strong from what I heard, but she comes and goes whenever and wherever."

Levy nodded and looked at the article again. Beside the text was a picture of Lyra, sadly it was only the back of her head. The girl has long golden brown hair that was braided, she had a brown leather jacket on and white shorts on along with black knee high boots. On her hip was a whip and she wore fingerless gloves.

Mira leaned in to read the article along with Levy and suddenly, they came to a part where they had even interview Lyra. But what they read, they needed the entire guild to hear.

"Guys come here and listen to this!" Mira shouted. "It's about us and Lucy!"

At those words, most of the guild members there, including Team Natsu, gathered around Levy and Mira. If it was anything about them and most importantly Lucy, they had to listen in and see if they could get a lead. Natsu was there first and looked over Levy's shoulder to see the article on Lyra.

"What is it Mira?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, do we actually have a lead on Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes. This article on this new solo mage Lyra, they had an interview and asked her if she were to choose a guild, what guild would it be and she said Fairy Tail. But when they asked why, this is what she said." Mira said gesturing for Levy to read the answer.

" _'Well, for one thing Fairy Tail is a great guild in general. I've heard many great things about it's family like environment and maybe get to know the mages there. But that's just my second reason actually. My real reason is because a mage I met not long ago suggested it to me.'_ " Levy read out loud.

"The reporter then asked; _'Really? Was this mage from Fairy Tail?'_ " Carla read as she flew above Levy.

"Lyra then replied; _'Actually yes she was. She was Natsu Dragneel's partner if I recall. Lucy... Heartfilia, right?'_ "

Immediately as Levy ended that quote, Natsu stood up and slammed his fist on the counter top. "We need to find this Lyra girl right now!"

"Natsu!" Happy said, a bit surprised.

"What? She said that she met Luce not too long ago right? That means she might know where Luce is right now!" Natsu complained. "So let's go!"

"For once, I agree with Flame Brain over here." Gray said as he smirked.

"What'd you call me Ice Boy!" Natsu said as he head butted Gray.

"You wanna go Ash-for-Brains?"

"Ya bet I do, Stripper! Let's go!"

"That's enough, the both of you!" Erza said as punched both boys on the head.

"Y-Yes Ma'am..." Natsu and Gray said in pain.

The rest of the guild began to laugh and Makarov smiled. Just with a bit of hope, Fairy Tail would become normal again. He looked at the article of Lyra and his smile turned to a face of worry.

"Please Lyra... It's been long since they've had hope." Makarov mentally pleaded. "Please help them bring Lucy back."

* * *

It took a few minutes to get Natsu to stop picking fights with Gray and arrange for a trip to wherever Lyra was seen last. Levy read the article's notations and saw that the interview was in Hargeon just the day before. Once that was cleared out, Team Natsu along with Wendy and Carla headed for Hargeon.

Once they had got there, they were just entering Hargeon and Natsu was recovering from the train ride. But once they entered, an explosion could be heard and a dust cloud was seen not too far away. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla immediately ran to the scene.

When they got to the scene, locals from Hargeon began locking themselves up in their homes and only the mayor along with another girl was left. When the mayor saw Team Natsu, he had a smile of relief and ran to the 4 mages and 2 exceeds in much haste.

"Thank goodness you're here, Fairy Tail!" The mayor said.

"What is going on here?" Erza asked looking at the rubble surrounding the scene.

"That woman just flew here and started wrecking havoc!"

The fairies looked toward the woman the mayor was pointing at as she stood up. Her pale skin and markings on her arms and legs, the tattered dress full of rips and holes she wore, her hair drifting to her back in a messy manner and the black devilish wings that spread wide from her back.

"Who...?" Gray asked.

"That voice..." The woman said, making the fairies flinch.

"No... you sound like..." Carla said.

That's when Wendy noticed the familiar smell of vanilla, with a faint scent of strawberry too. "What in the...?"

"Who are you?" Happy asked slightly scared.

The pale woman turned around and suddenly the fairies didn't dare move. They couldn't. They were met with cold red eyes, but the face they saw was that of Lucy's. They couldn't believe it. There was no way. But they knew that it was Lucy even with all changes.

"L-Lucy...?" Natsu asked.

"Your voices. They sound... familiar." The woman said. "However, you are fairies."

 _'Lucy'_ then raised her hand and a gust of wind along with dark energy blasts pushed Team Natsu back and the mayor ran to his own home to hide. The mages and exceeds got back up, but could not bring themselves to hurt the woman in front of them. There was just no way.

"Lucy! It's us! Don't you remember!? We're you friends!" Natsu shouted.

"Lucy? That name... is unknown to me, but it feels nostalgic in a sense." She said.

The blonde girl walked up to the fairies and stood a few meters away. Her hair blew because of the wind and she raised her hand in front of her as a scythe of black and shadow appeared in her hand. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla narrowed their eyes but yet they just couldn't attack her.

"Lucy c'mon! Snap out of it! We're your family!" Happy said.

"I don't have the faintest idea what your talking about." She said with no expression.

"Please remember! There's probably something controlling you!" Wendy shouted.

"Where are your gate keys? What happened to them?" Erza asked.

"Where have you been this past year? Why do you look so different?" Gray added.

"Family? Gate keys? This past year?" _'Lucy'_ repeated before looking at them straight in the eye that showed her cold, heartless eyes. "The Lucy you know is dead. I killed her a year ago."

"You're lying!" Erza said. "You are Lucy!"

"Hmph, typical fairies..." She said as she got ready to attack. "My name... is Suri and you fairies are in my way!"

* * *

 **Well there you go! That's the end of this chapter! So now Suri and Team Natsu have met. Where is Lyra? Is Lucy really dead? Well, you're going to have to wait until next chapter! This will be a kind of short story, btw, at least 10 chapters or more.**

 **singinilovebooks: Nice interpretation, however, there is a missing part to your theory now that Lyra is going to make an appearance.**

 **Ja ne~**


	4. No Luck

**Okay, so last chapter, Team Natsu arrived at Hargeon looking for the new solo mage Lyra. But instead they met Suri instead who shares a very similar appearance as Lucy, which makes Team Natsu unable to harm her. Don't forget to give me any ideas you might want but no pairings. Enjoy^^**

* * *

Suri then attacked. Swinging her scythe horizontally in attempt to cut Team Natsu in half, but before Team Natsu could dodge the attack, someone landed in front of them and made a magic shield of gold. Team Natsu looked around in wonder and soon their savior spoke.

"I finally found you... Suri."

Team Natsu looked up to see the back of their savior. It was a girl with braided golden brown hair that went to her lower back, her eyes a dark blue with a hint of green as they were narrowed. She wore a brown leather jacket that had half sleeves and drifted down to her knees, a pink sleeveless shirt, white shorts, knee high boots and a whip on her hip.

"Nice to see you again... Lyra."

Suri didn't even flinch, nor did she show any emotion. But the sight of Lyra gave off a bad negative energy to the Fairy Tail mages. However, Lyra seemed alright with the negative energy flowing from Suri. The tension between the girls was really bad, but after a couple of seconds, they both dashed for each other.

"She's Lyra!?" Team Natsu thought.

"Hey Lyra! Where's Lu-!?"

"Shh Natsu!" Wendy said, cutting Natsu off. "You might break Lyra's concentration!"

"Wendy's right." Erza agreed. "Once she's done with Suri... we'll ask."

Natsu crossed his arms and pouted as he mumbled insults to himself. He didn't want to waste no time. He wanted to find out where Lucy was and yet their only lead was too busy to answer him.

Lyra and Suri clashed one by one. Each clash causing them to be pushed back before they clashed yet again. Lyra then made a sword of gold materialize in her hand and both scythe and sword clashed, making waves of magic power around them to separate and made the battle more intense.

Suri then jumped away from Lyra and slashed her scythe horizontally, by doing so making a slash of dark energy hit Lyra in the gut. Lyra then recovered quickly as her sword changed into a staff and she shot energy blasts of light at Suri, which the pale blonde only dodged a few.

After she dodged the blasts, Suri spread her black wings and started to fly in the air. Lyra then raised her staff up high and raining blasts of energy that looked like shooting stars aimed themselves at Suri. The pale blonde taking most of the hits and winced in pain just a bit.

Suri was about to attack again, before she came to a halt and narrowed her eyes. "Until we meet again Lyra..."

"Get back here Suri!" Lyra said as she shot a blast of light, but it missed as Suri teleported elsewhere in a flash of light. "Dammit! She got away again..."

Suddenly, Lyra realized that she had an audience right behind her and she began to also realized that they were Fairy Tail's strongest team. Her eyes widened and they showed a bit of panic. But then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, a serious expression on her face.

"Um..." Wendy stammered. "You are Lyra, right?"

"Yes. Lyra Shiina." The blonde replied. "You must be Team Natsu from Fairy Tail right? Lucy's told me about you."

"Actually, we came to find you so we can-"

"Ask where Lucy is?" Lyra said finishing Erza's sentence. "She told me that you'd ask that too."

"Well? Do you know where she is?" Gray asked.

Lyra shook her head as she clutched a handful of the bottom of her jacket. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"But in your article..." Carla said.

"It's true, I did meet Lucy... but that happened a few months ago. We met in Crocus and she gave me advice on how to train my magic and become stronger." Lyra explained.

"Oh... Did she tell you where she was going?" Happy asked.

Lyra shook her head again. "When I met her, I asked if she was on a mission and she said no and that you guys were looking for her. But when I asked if I should pass Fairy Tail a message, she quickly declined."

"Why?" Natsu asked, feeling a bit hurt that Lucy didn't want to be found.

"She said that _'it's better that they don't find me, they'd be better off without me'_ and that's when she told me if I ever wanted to join a guild, it should be Fairy Tail." Lyra continued to explain.

"Oh! By the way Lyra." Wendy spoke up. "That Suri girl, who is she?"

"Indeed, she practically shared the same face as Lucy but with a slight color change." Carla agreed.

Lyra looked away at the thought of Suri that it nearly made her gag. "Suri... is a being that cannot live in this world."

* * *

Back where the mysterious figure dwelled, he slammed his fists on the armrests of his chair and scowled at the fact Lyra had interfered in another battle of Suri's. The pale blonde girl in chains and had passed out yet again. He needed the fairies to fall right into his trap and the only way to do that is for Lyra to et out of the way.

He watched in anger as Lyra talked with the fairies and clearly knew that they were talking about Lucy and Suri. Lyra is good at keeping secrets, but she's even better at lying. Even though the girl hated lying, she had to. Just thinking about that gave the shadow an idea and it would have to involve creating a certain someone.

"Lyra... you try to push Suri away. But I know very well that no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, there's not a single way... to kill Suri."

The mysterious figure then stood up and walked over to where Suri is chained and opened her left eye. Instead of it being red, it turned to brown and tears began to form in the corner of the eye. He smirked and then the lacrima sphere glowed. He left Suri to her slumber and laughed in a creepy manner.

"Let's see lie your way through this one Lyra. For she shall expose you for the actual heartless girl that you are."

* * *

 **So that's that chapter! Again, sorry that these chapters are fairly short and aren't even that long. Just keep giving me ideas in the review or PM. As you can tell, Lyra and Lucy have an obvious connection. But what about Suri? How does she fit in? Please review ideas, follow or favorite^^**

 **Singinilovebooks: That's exactly what I intended to do at _first_ but my ideas changed as always and it's going to be totally different;)**

 **Ja ne~**


	5. Let the Truth Show

**Hello again! So, we now met Lyra and Team Natsu obviously can tell that she and Suri have some weird connection. Plus, Lyra seems to really hate Suri for some reason. Plus, Suri looks exactly like Lucy which Team Natsu find very weird. So let's see what happens next shall we?**

* * *

In a dark and stormy place, a place close yet far from Earthland, a castle of ruin stood high on rocky cliffs that look like they could kill if you were to fall. But that's just the horror's of the surface of what a person would see. It's what inside the castle that held the true secrets of the hollow place.

Through the dark corridors, people could find a series of bedrooms, living rooms and others a castle has. But there was one room that the owner loved to be in the most. That would be the laboratory deep within the castle. It was the place Suri was chained to the wall and the place the mysterious figure held any of his prisoners.

Suri, however, wasn't the only person in the laboratory. The other prisoner was in a cell made of a solid that not even magic could break. This prisoner called this mysterious person 'The Shadow Man' or just 'Shadow' because that's exactly what he was to them. A shadow.

As Shadow worked fixed up the finishing touches of his plan, his locked up prisoner began to hit the door with amazing force. Focusing their magic into each hit they gave. But it was no avail and the prisoner on the other side, slid to the floor exhausted from over using their magic.

"Let me out! Please!" They cried. "I've done everything you wanted so let me go!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Now now, you'll be released in due time." Shadow replied. "However, I'm not done with you."

"You sicken me... I never thought that I would ever hear from you, Lyra or Suri ever again."

"Oh how that hurts my heart." Shadow replied sarcastically. "You thought you could get rid of me easily?"

The prisoner didn't reply, but Shadow can tell that they were gnashing their teeth. He knew very well, that the person behind that door couldn't dare kill him. Neither can they do the same with Lyra or Suri. They were just too precious and have a place in their heart that would never vanish.

"I understand that you would do this after I left you, but why would drag Suri and Lyra into your problem!? They had nothing to do with this and decided to live on their own!"

"Lyra may have escaped, but luckily, Suri was able to see reason." Shadow said.

"THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU MADE ME USE MY POWERS TO BRAINWASH HER AGAINST HER WILL!"

"Well that may be true, but it was only to make her listen." Shadow said.

"I can't believe you... and it's all so to hurt a guild you never even met yet or even know."

"I don't need to know anything. They took you away from our family." Shadow said.

"If you actually decided to come with me and see what it was like instead of being cooped up back home, you would understand my reasons to leave."

Shadow sighed. "No matter. This so called guild shall meet it's end."

Sniffling could be heard through the door and the prisoner spoke one last question. "Why...? What happened to the Haru I know and love?"

"Hmph, he left when you did... Now let's see how well this plan goes." Shadow said smirking.

The prisoner clasped their hands together and began to shake as they prayed for the best. "I'm sorry Lyra... Suri. I can't do anything behind this door." They thought as the tears flowed to the ground. "I pray that you will succeed in fixing this mess. Lyra... and Fairy Tail."

* * *

Team Natsu and Lyra went back to Fairy Tail, so that Lyra could meet Lucy's guild and tell the rest of the guild what she knows about Lucy. When they arrived back to the guild, Mira was the one to greet them. But then she saw Lyra, who bowed slightly, and led the group inside.

Team Natsu sat at a table and Lyra walked toward Makarov with a serious expression. She looked at the other guild members around and she sighed. Knowing that she would need to be extra careful for the information she was about to reveal to the guild.

"You must be Master Makarov." Lyra started.

"Yes and you must be this Lyra I've heard about." The old man replied.

"That's right, Lyra Shiina."

"So, I've heard you met Lucy Heartfilia. Is this true?"

Lyra nodded and began to tell the rest of the guild what she told Team Natsu. They were happy that Lucy seemed okay in Lyra's story, but they were curious and saddened about that fact she didn't want them to know where she was going or that she refused to be found.

"I see... thank you for telling us this." Makarov said.

"Please, I'm glad that I could help."

"Wait Lyra!" Wendy said. "Before you go, tell them about Suri!"

Lyra twitched at the sound of Suri's name and her blue green eyes hid under her bangs. The subject of Suri was very sensitive to Lyra and she was afraid of what could happen when she talks about the pale blonde.

"Who is Suri, Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"Oh right!" Gray said. "Gramps before we found Lyra, Suri was in Hargeon and she looked similar and sounded exactly like Lucy!"

"What?" Juvia asked. "Someone similar looking and sounded exactly like Love Rival?"

"Yeah, but her scent was slightly off. It had all the vanilla but faint strawberry." Natsu replied crossing his arms.

"Lyra, you said Suri is a being that cannot live in this world. What did you mean?"

"Indeed, it's very suspicious if you ask me." Carla added.

The golden brown haired girl made her hands into fists as people continued to ask questions about Suri. She began to shake and began to gnash her teeth. Makarov noticed this of course and was about to ask the guild to stop, but he couldn't even speak as the guild doors burst open due to very strong wind and everyone closed their eyes.

"Well this looks pathetic..." A deep voice said.

"What!?" Lyra thought as she recognized that voice.

"Lyra! Help me please!" Another voice pleaded. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla!"

Everyone else's eyes widened at the sound of the voice and the names that were called. They all opened their eyes to see Shadow and Suri in a hologram manner, but Suri's left eye was brown while the right was red. Shadow held Suri from the back and had a blade pointed at her neck along with a devilish smirk.

"Now way..." Levy said as she covered her mouth.

"Is that her? That's the Suri girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Guys! It's me! It's Lucy!" Suri shouted.

* * *

 **Well there we go! So, it's most likely that this story will be about 10 chapters at the most so we're halfway done. Things are going to be revealed in the next chapter and but Lucy won't be found just yet. So I hope you guys will look forward to that. Ja ne~**


	6. Secrets Unravelling

**Okay... so Lyra came to Fairy Tail and as she was getting questioned about Suri, Shadow decides to appear in a holographic form and with him was Suri saying that she was Lucy. Get ready cuz there is some major things coming to the light and the search for Lucy will begin either this or next chapter.**

* * *

"Guys! It's me! It's Lucy!" Suri shouted which made Lyra shake with her mouth agape.

"L-Luce? Is that... really you?" Natsu asked.

"Of course it's me Natsu! Please help me!" Lucy said. "I was being controlled by this guy the entire time!"

"You... were controlled?" Makarov asked. "To be this... Suri?"

Shadow then put the blade by Lucy's neck even closer and was just barely touching her skin. Team Natsu and others in the guild growled under their breaths as they saw Shadow's emotionless face. They weren't sure what to believe as Team Natsu thought that maybe it was all an act.

Lyra on the other hand, she knew. She could see right through the act. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she knew that if she cried Shadow, or Haru as she had once called him, would make her tell everything on the spot. She couldn't let Lucy down. She had to keep up the lie as much as she can.

Shadow scanned to inside of the building, his face hidden from the others, and soon landed his eyes on Lyra. Just the girl he wanted to break. He could see the fear and worry go through Lyra's eyes and perfectly knew that his plan was working. It made him laugh inside at how Lyra's weaknesses could make her in a state like that.

"Well if it isn't Lyra... I haven't seen you in a year. How're you doing?" Shadow asked making Lyra jolt.

"I... I..." Lyra stammered as she shook.

"Lyra? Is something wrong?" Erza asked as she reached out to the blonde brunette.

Lyra took a step back as she only stared at Lucy with worried eyes. "H-Haru... Please stop this..."

"Haru doesn't exist now." Shadow said. "It's Shadow Kuro."

"You know him, Lyra!?" Levy asked. "Why would he capture Lucy then!?"

"Shrimp..." Gajeel said as he appeared behind the solid script mage.

"Huh? Gajeel?"

The iron dragon slayer shook his head as he only pointed to Lyra. He, along with Wendy and Natsu, looked at the shaking girl and can smell her tears from where they stood. They knew she was under pressure and that Shadow knew exactly what her weakness was.

"She has the scent of strawberries with faint vanilla. It's as if Bunny Girl made half over her scent to the girl." Gajeel explained.

"What?" Levy asked as she looked at Lyra.

"Lyra! Lyra please help me!" Lucy begged with fear in her eyes.

Lyra's eyes widened as she could remember the same face. It was crystal clear in her mind and it tortured her. Lyra felt useless at that time. That she couldn't help Lucy. But she felt even worse that it was all in Shadow's plan to break her. But even if she became hated, Lyra had to keep up the façade.

"Why would I help you?" Lyra asked as her eyes were hidden under her bangs.

"What!?" Gray asked.

"Lyra! What are you doing!?" Happy asked.

"She got herself into this mess. Why should I help her fix it?"

"But isn't she your friend?" Wendy asked.

"Did Lucy not give you advice on how to get stronger?" Carla asked too.

"You shouldn't betray one of your friends!" Jet and Droy said.

"That's not manly!" Elfmen added.

Shadow smirked as he watched Lyra go under pressure. As the pressure around her continues, she shall break and no doubt expose all the lies that she ever made. Then, he'll capture her and then take his revenge on Fairy Tail once and for all. It was all falling into place.

"Heh... So you wouldn't care if I decapitated her right now, Lyra?" Shadow asked.

"NOOO!" All of Fairy Tail shouted.

But Lyra was the one who shouted the most. "PLEASE DON'T HARU! SU-!?"

 ** _'Lyra...'_** A voice said in Lyra's head, cutting her off.

The blonde brunette's eyes widened as she heard the voice that had spoke in her head. _'Lucy...?'_

 ** _'I don't have much time... Keep up what your doing...'_**

 _'But Suri... and you...'_

 ** _'Do what you feel is right Lyra...'_**

 _'Lucy...'_

 ** _'It's okay... I'll be... fine... I trust... you...'_**

 _'Lucy!'_

Lyra then narrowed her eyes as she raised her head up to reveal her eyes. Everyone was shocked to see the right eye was brown while the left one remained it's green color. Much like Lucy's left brown eye and right red eye. Lyra then raised her hand as a glowing light started to appear.

"Before..." She started. "I said that Suri is a being that cannot live in this world. That's because the way she is now is dangerous to people of Fiore, so I planned to kill her. But that was a lie, because there is only one person in the world who can kill Suri and she refuses to do so."

"What?" Mira asked.

"What does that mean Lyra?" Lisanna asked too.

The magic blast that Lyra materialized was then ready and her expression showed her anger and determination. "BUT THAT GIRL YOU HAVE CAPTIVE IS NOT LUCY! SHE'S SURI!"

The magic blast headed toward the hologram and Shadow was taken aback by the sudden act. He gnashed his teeth and let go of Suri, who suddenly turned back into the persona she had when she had encountered Team Natsu the first time. Then shot a black magic blast at Lyra's, going through the hologram and destroyed the blast.

Fairy Tail was shocked and was now confused. They did not understand what was going on. Was Suri really Lucy being controlled? Or was it just all an act, planned by Shadow? Shadow, his plan having to fail, turned around and scowled at Lyra as her determined look didn't falter.

"Don't think you have won yet Lyra! You will join me and Suri and we will get our revenge on Fairy Tail!" Shadow declared as the hologram disappeared.

It was silent. No one dared to say a word. That was until Lyra fell on her knees as tears fell from both her blue green eyes.

"Lyra!" Mira said as she went and kneeled down beside the girl as the others followed too.

"How did you know that she wasn't really Lucy?" Romeo asked.

Lyra had her hand on her heart as she breathed heavily. She was extremely tired and she hadn't even used much of her magic. As well as the fact she recovered from her pressure just a second ago. There was no way she should be so tired all of a sudden.

Makarov placed a hand on Lyra's shoulder and he had a stern yet worried expression on his face. "I think it's time you filled us in on who this Suri and Shadow or Haru is."

Lyra looked at the sincere old man and nodded as she got up and sat on the bar counter top. The rest of the guild sitting at tables and awaited for the report. The blonde brunette looking on the floor as she could feel all eyes on her. Once she got all her thoughts together, Lyra looked up and spoke.

"What do you want to know first?" Lyra asked.

"Suri... and why she has Lucy's face." Erza said as the others nodded in agreement.

"I guessed as much..." Lyra said as a sad look her worried one. "Suri... She's not all together human."

"What?" Makarov asked. "What does that mean?"

"Please wait until I'm finished." Lyra said. "Suri was actually created from the ashes of a lost soul and when she was fully completed, she was made with the face of Lucy."

"Do you know the creator?" Levy asked, curious to the method used to do that.

Lyra hesitated, but it went unnoticed by the guild members as she shook her head. "No... it's more like the creator left no traces as they left Suri behind."

"Okay... but then how did you meet Suri?" Gray asked.

"I met Suri... because I'm her sister in a sense." Lyra admitted looking away.

"Her sister!?" The guild asked as Lyra nodded.

"Yes... I'm not all together human either." Lyra confirmed. "It's true that I was human before, but something I can't remember happened and then I woke up with Suri saying I was her new sister."

"But what about that Shadow guy?" Happy asked.

"Shadow... I mean Haru, is the oldest among me and Suri. He was our older brother." Lyra revealed, again shocking the guild members. "He was kind, strong and protective. But when our creator left, he felt betrayed."

"Why did your creator leave?" Wendy asked, feeling sympathy for Shadow.

"A guild and Haru felt broken because he just wanted all 4 of us to remain a family together." Lyra replied.

"Which guild did your creator go to?" Gajeel asked.

"It was... this guild, Fairy Tail." Lyra said looking at the entire guild with a stern expression.

"Fairy Tail!?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"When did they come here!? Maybe we know them or they're out in a mission right now!" Lisanna said.

"I don't even know if their here." Lyra replied. "But they left our home 10 years ago."

That made Fairy Tail wonder. Most of their older members left the guild when the core members disappeared at Tenrou Island 7 years ago. None from the past came back and most of guild are new mages and the core members from Tenrou Island with the exception of the ones who stayed to keep the guild going.

"Sorry... Do you remember their name?" Makarov asked.

Lyra tensed up but in the end shook her head. "No... I don't."

"Dammit..." Natsu said as he hit the table. "Just when we were so close..."

"Natsu..." Team Natsu thought.

"Actually..." Lyra spoke up again. "Lucy was really there... she was just not seen."

"What?" All of the guild asked. "Lucy was there?"

Lyra nodded and looked to the ground, not making eye contact with anyone in the guild. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mira asked.

"For lying to you." Lyra said bluntly.

"Huh?" Carla asked. "Lying about what?"

"About Suri... and Lucy." Lyra said. "I was there... when she got captured by Haru."

"What...?" The entire guild thought. "Lucy was... captured?"

"What do you mean Lucy was captured!?" Team Natsu asked in worry.

"Just as I said. In order to get his revenge... Haru took Lucy and I was there to witness all of it." Lyra revealed. "He thought what better way to get revenge on Fairy Tail than by taking one of their core members."

"What!?" Natsu said as he ran up to Lyra in a violent manner.

Lyra hid her eyes under her bangs as Natsu grabbed her by the collar. Gray was about to follow Natsu but Juvia held him back, which made the ice mage surprised and looked away from the water mage.

"Gray-sama... look at Lyra's face..." Juvia said in a sad tone.

Gray didn't understand and decided to listen to Juvia. When he did, Gray was surprised to see tears starting to form in the corner of Lyra's eyes and yet she didn't say anything as Natsu kept pulling her by the collar. With that, Gray calmed down and sat back down gnashing his teeth.

"I'm sorry..." Lyra whispered, making Natsu stop. "I'm sorry... but I couldn't fight Haru. He was still my kind brother... and he took care of me and Suri... I couldn't bear to hurt and break that bond..."

"Lyra..." Levy said as she stood in front of Gajeel who only crossed his arms and turned away.

"I was supposed to be captured too... so that Haru could do the same thing to me like Suri, but I managed to escape thanks to Lucy." Lyra continued to explain.

At that moment when Lyra finished that sentence, a golden portal appeared in the center of the guild and on the other side, a dark castle or fortress stood on jagged rocky cliffs. It was like the scenery was pulled straight out of a horror movie and thunder roared from the skies.

"What the..." Gajeel asked.

"That's Haru's fortress... that's where Lucy and Suri are." Lyra said. "If you want to come with me, step forward. But you must be prepared for the battles you might face."

With that, Team Natsu including Wendy and Carla, Gajeel, Lily and Levy stepped up. They all nodded with their eyes narrowed and full of determination to get Lucy back. Lyra turned to face the portal and knew exactly what they were about to find out.

"We're coming soon... Lucy... Suri."

* * *

 **So yeah... a lot of information in this chapter and all that. So basically, Shadow/Haru made a holographic image and made Suri pretend to act like Lucy as a hostage. Fairy Tail was about to believe Shadow until Lyra proved that it was a lie and then she told some truths about Suri, Shadow and herself.**

 **Now Lyra, Team Natsu, Gajeel, Lily and Levy are now going through the portal to Shadow's fortress. Fairy Tail to get Lucy and Lyra to save both Lucy and Suri. There will be a backstory chapter at one point so look forward to that^^**

 **Ja ne~**


	7. Start the Search

**Heyo! This chapter now starts the search for Lucy, Suri and Shadow/Haru. 2 more chapters to write, one of them being the backstory and then the final chapter shall be the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter^^ P.S, singinilovebooks: we shall find out soon XD**

* * *

Lyra stood beside the golden portal that showed Shadow's fortress. Team Natsu, Gajeel, Lily and Levy stood in front of the portal and looked ready to enter. The other Fairy Tail members looked at the rescue team and gave them thumbs up and smirked, knowing that they will come back safe and sound.

"Just step through the portal and you'll be brought to the entrance of the castle. Make sure you stay with the group, just in case we run into Suri or Haru." Lyra instructed.

"That goes double for you 3." Erza said sternly, gesturing to Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"Y-Yes Ma'am..." Natsu and Gray said while Gajeel just scoffed.

"Lucy and Suri are most likely to be in the same room, however, Haru might make Suri search for us when he knows we're inside." Lyra also said. "Please, when we engage in battle, don't hurt Suri too much..."

"Alright Lyra." Levy said nodding, in determination.

Lyra nodded in return and moved to the side. "Well, fairies first."

At the sound of that, Team Natsu ran in with Wendy, Happy and Carla behind and then Gajeel, Lily and Levy. Once Lyra could see they were on the other side, Lyra gave off one last nod to the rest of Fairy Tail and jumped in. Landing right behind the group as they stared at the creepy structure.

"Is this it?" Happy asked a bit frightened.

Lyra stepped in front of the group and looked at the fortress without even flinching and stared at the building with cold eyes. "This is it. The place that used to be our home."

"Your home?" Levy asked.

Lyra nodded and proceeded to go to the front door of the building. "This place used to be so full of greenery and sunshine. But when Haru's magic went out of control, it turned our home into this wasteland."

"What is yours, Suri and Haru's magic anyway?" Lily asked sternly.

"Haru's used to be able to do all kinds of magic but then it turned into dark destruction magic, Suri's was nature magic but after Haru changed her she now uses shadow magic and mine is light magic." Lyra said.

No one said anything else as she began to walk forward and the rest followed her in a cautious manner. Of course what they didn't know was that Shadow had a plan up his sleeve as he watched the group of mages enter the dark fortress through a lacrima.

"Suri..." Shadow said.

"Yes, Master?" The pale blonde asked in a monotone voice as she kneeled.

"Stall time, but don't kill them just yet. We still need them."

"As you wish." Suri replied as she flew out to where the fairies and Lyra were.

" _'Them'_?" The person behind the door asked? "Do you mean Lyra and... Fairy Tail?"

Shadow didn't reply as the person behind the door could only tell that Shadow was smirking. All of a sudden, the door unlocked and Shadow stepped inside and met the person's eye level. They shook as they saw Shadow's empty black eyes and midnight black hair. He was intimidating... and they were scared.

"I wonder... if they would still save you too, after this..." Shadow said as black magic formed in his hand.

The person was about to scream until everything went black for them.

* * *

As Team Natsu, Lyra, Gajeel, Levy and Lily walked through the corridors of the dark fortress, Lyra suddenly froze in place and fell down as she placed a hand on her heart with a painful look on her face. Everyone knelt down beside her and looked at the golden brunette with worried eyes.

"Lyra are you ok!?" Lily asked.

"Do I need to heal you?" Wendy asked.

Lyra only shook her head as she closed one eye in pain. "No... this pain... it's-"

"So pathetic..." A voice said, cutting Lyra off.

Everyone's eyes widened as Suri sat at an open window with a cold eyes. Her hair blew in the dangerous winds behind her and suddenly a storm started. Her black wings covering her arms and rested. She looked at each of the mages in the group and then placed her eyes back on Lyra.

"S-Suri..." Lyra said as she tried to stand.

"Hmph... looks like Onii-san did quite the damage on Master." Suri said.

"Master?" Erza asked, but then gasped. "Do you mean your creator!?"

"H-How come... you're not... affected...?" Lyra asked.

"After Master left us and you betrayed us by going of on your own, Onii-san found a way for me and him to live without using Master's energy. We no longer needed Master's supply and live on our own." Suri explained.

"You're wrong Suri!" Lyra said as she suddenly stood with sad eyes. "Haru brainwashed you using Master! He made you forget the real reason why I left! Master gave us a choice and he didn't want to listen!"

"Stop wasting my time with your lies, Lyra." Suri said as she swiped her hand and a shadow slash was aimed for the group.

"Sold Script: Shield!" Levy said as she blocked the attack and reflected it back.

Suri's wings spread as she started to fly above the mages and dodged the reflected spell. She only looked at the fairies and Lyra unamused and had a very blank look. She raised her hand and then a large shadow blast, making it collide with the shield, breaking it and sending Levy back a few meters.

"Levy! Are you ok!?" Lily asked as he flew over to the blue headed girl.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." She replied with determination.

"How pitiful, to be hiding behind these humans." Suri said in a mocking way.

Lyra gnashed her teeth and Erza soon picked her up in a piggyback. "E-Erza?"

"Salamander... go take the girl and find Bunny Girl and the shadow." Gajeel said as he, Lily and Levy stood in front of them.

"Huh? No way! I want to fight too!" Natsu argued.

Gray then moved up beside Lily and got ready to use an ice spell. "He's right Flame Head. Lucy needs you right now and you and Wendy are our best bets finding her. Now go!"

"Gray..." Natsu said.

"We'll be fine, just save Lu for us." Levy said winking at the others.

Everyone nodded and Erza ran ahead, Happy and Carla following. "Come on, Natsu. We better go." Wendy added as she started catching up with the others.

Natsu looked back at Suri before running. She didn't move nor did she flinch. She simply floated there and the look in her eyes just made Natsu determined to defeat Shadow with all his might for doing that to someone that was a sister to Shadow and Lyra.

"You're not going to stop them?" Gray asked.

"There's no need... Master and Onii-san will see to that." Suri replied as she landed.

"What? You saying your Master is also helping Shadow?" Gajeel asked.

Suri only shook her head. "No. However, she shall be the perfect pawn."

" _'She'_?" Lily asked as he grew into his human size.

"Let's stop this unnecessary talk, it's time to start the fight!" Suri declared as several shadows made their way to the fairies.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Gray said as ice started to form. "Ice Make: Lance!"

* * *

Meanwhile back with the others, Natsu and Wendy were running ahead while Lyra, Erza, Happy and Carla were following right behind them. Lyra held on tight as Erza ran and she couldn't help but worry about Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Gray and Suri. In fact she was scared, but was brought out of her thoughts as Natsu stopped.

"Natsu?" Happy asked.

Everyone looked at him and could see his eyes wide and his body shaking. "I-It's..."

"What? What is it?" Carla asked.

"Natsu... get ahold of yourself." Erza said sternly.

"You mean!?" Wendy said as she suddenly froze and started sniffing the air.

As the 2 dragon slayers did this, Lyra began to feel a stinging pain and she knew exactly where it came from. She placed a hand on her heart and she knew that they had to be fast.

"It's Lucy's scent!" Natsu finally said.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, hurry up and lead the way!" Happy added.

"Right! This way!" Wendy said as she and Natsu started running.

"Hold on, Lyra." Erza said as she started running faster.

"R-Right..." The golden brunette replied.

The group kept turning either left or right, the 2 dragon slayers following the scent of strawberries and vanilla to where Lucy's exact location was. Natsu was far ahead, Wendy not too far from him and the others a few meters back from Wendy. Lyra watching the mages run and fly with such determination.

Finally, Wendy and Natsu stopped at a room. It looked like some sort of surgery room and had a seat that resembles the seat where a patient would sit in a dentist's room and other doors were in the room. One was open, while one was locked. Lyra knew exactly where they were.

"Is this the place?" Erza asked.

"Yeah... Luce's scent is definitely here." Natsu confirmed.

Lyra got down from Erza's back and placed a hand at the seat with mournful eyes as Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla started looking for Lucy. They had to be quiet, just in case Shadow was somewhere right around the corner. But of course, quiet wasn't really for Natsu.

"Luce? Lucy?" Natsu whisper called. "Are ya in here?"

"Lucy..." Happy said.

"Please answer if you hear us." Carla added.

"Lucy? Hello?" Wendy asked.

"We can't find you if you don't reply." Erza said.

"Those voices... are you really...?" A tiny voice asked from behind the locked door.

Though the sentence was really low and quiet, Natsu and Wendy knew that voice anywhere. Erza, Happy and Carla also hearing and smiled as they all went to the locked door and could hear breathing from the other side. Lyra looking in the direction of the locked door, but didn't move.

"Lucy...?" Happy asked.

* * *

 **So yes! They have now found Lucy! Jheez she was gone for so long in the story, I'm happy that she's finally here. So, I already wrote the next chapter and that coming out in a bit. So please look forward to that. I'm really bad with fighting descriptions so I'm not going to write what's happening in the battle with Suri.**

 **After the next chapter, it's the backstory and then the ending so please look forward to that and I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter^^**

 **Ja ne~**


	8. Secrets Unfolded

**Hello! Told you this chapter was going to be up shortly after the last! So, this is where the juicy stuff starts to happen and quite a bit shall be revealed in this chapter. So... enjoy^^**

* * *

"L-Lucy...?" Happy asked.

Suddenly, Natsu and Wendy could smell salt and immediately knew they were tears. "Y-You're... I can't b-believe it... you made it... guys..." Lucy cried.

"Don't worry Luce... we're gonna get you out of this place, I promise!" Natsu said in a low voice as he put his forehead on the door.

Lucy hummed in response and with out another word, Lyra walked up to the door and unlocked it. Using a key she had found when entering the room as it was hidden behind the door. Once she opened the door, before Lucy could even come out, the girl tackled the celestial mage and started shaking.

"Lyra-"

"I'm sorry..." Lyra said as she shook, cutting Lucy off. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner..."

Lucy looked at the shaking girl and smiled as pulled away from the hug. Lyra took in Lucy's features, her hair was a mess and tangled, her skin pale but still beautiful, eyes clearly showed eye bags and face dirty from the dirt and dust in the room she was confined in.

"It's alright Lyra. Besides..." Lucy said as she pulled Lyra and herself up to stand. "You were suffering too."

Lyra held in the tears she was holding and nodded. She had to be strong, she couldn't cry just yet. That's when Lucy looked toward Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla. The 5 looking at the celestial mage in disbelief. Lucy then smiled and that's when the fairies tackled the girl desperately.

"Lucy!" They cried happily as they crushed the blonde.

"You're okay!" Happy said.

"You're really okay!" Carla added.

"Hi Happy, Carla!" Lucy replied, hugging them back tightly.

"Lucy! Don't leave ever again!" Wendy cried.

"It's alright now... Wendy."

"I was worried sick, Lucy." Erza whispered.

"I'm sorry, Erza."

"We're glad that you're alright Lucy!" Natsu cried.

"It's nice to see you too... Natsu."

After their little reunion, Lucy separated from the hug and smiled. Until she felt someone grab her wrist and everyone started running, Lyra running right behind her. Lucy stumbled a few times, but with the help of Lyra she kept her footing and looked at who was pulling her.

"Natsu! What are you-"

"We gotta go find that Shadow guy now!" Natsu shouted cutting Lucy off.

"Huh? Natsu are you crazy!?" Lucy asked. "Shadow would try to kill you!"

"We'll beat him up before he does that then!" Happy said.

"No you guys don't understand!"

"Believe in us Lucy!" Erza said looking back.

"When have you ever not believed in us?" Wendy asked.

"You've clearly been gone too long." Carla added.

As they ran, Lyra could see Lucy's free hand roll into a fist. The golden brunette worrying for the truth that'll unfold as the near events would soon expose them. Suddenly, Erza opened a door and the rest of the group stopped in their tracks. On the ground was Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Lily.

They had scratches and bruises all over their bodies. Parts of their clothes have been torn and their hair a huge mess. Lily had changed back to his smaller form while the others had similar faces of pain. Everyone else gasped at their teammates and immediately went to their side, except for Lucy and Lyra.

"No... it's all my fault..." Lucy said as she covered her mouth. "If it weren't for me..."

"No Lucy..." Lyra said comforting the girl.

"Hey Ice Princess! Wake up!" Natsu said.

"Levy are you ok!?" Wendy asked as she was ready to heal her.

"Get yourself together Gajeel!" Erza said, shaking him.

"Lily! What happened!?" Happy and Carla asked.

At that moment, Lily stirred and opened his eyes. "T-They... were... too s-strong..."

" _'They'_? Who's they?" Natsu asked.

"H-He came... out of nowhere..." Gajeel said in pain.

"S-Suri... and he... defeated us... like flies..." Levy added.

"We... were no match..." Gray admitted.

"What?" Lyra asked hearing them.

"Hold on, let me heal you guys." Wendy said.

Wendy finished healing Levy, Lily, Gajeel and Gray, the other 3 coughing before opening their eyes. Then Levy's eyes landed on Lucy, the girl covering her mouth as she looked at the mages on the ground. Lyra's hand on Lucy's left shoulder. Levy got up and looked at the blonde with teary eyes while Gray, Lily and Gajeel looked at Lucy in disbelief.

"L-Lucy...?" Levy stuttered.

When Lucy heard her, she looked at Levy before smiling. "It's me... Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Lily."

Levy immediately got up and hugged the blonde celestial mage while Gajeel and Gray patted Lucy's head and Lily flew above the 4 with a smile on his face. But that reunion was short when the dragon slayers could hear footsteps nearing and looked to the other side of the room to see Shadow enter the room, Suri flying right behind him.

Before anyone could say something, Lyra ran up front. "Haru! Suri!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that is no longer my name?" Shadow replied.

At that moment, a black orb formed in Shadow's hand and he threw it at the mages as it exploded. Luckily, Lyra was able to create a light barrier before it hit them. Suri then dashed forward and so did Lyra. The 2 sisters clashing in a fast motion, Shadow and the others watching without moving.

 **(I'm really bad at fighting descriptions so I'm just gonnna skip this)**

"Stop it..." Lucy whispered too quiet for anyone to hear.

Soon enough, Suri and Lyra were on different sides of the room. Both panting heavily, Suri with her shadow scythe and Lyra with her golden light sword. The Fairy Tail mages not knowing what to do and Shadow just smirked watching them. Lucy on the other hand was in the back of the group and was shaking at the 2 girls fought.

"Suri..." Shadow suddenly spoke up.

"Yes Onii-san?" Suri asked turning to her brother.

"You..." Shadow began. "Are of no use to me anymore."

Right then and there, Shadow attacked Suri with a dark destruction blast and she didn't move. The pale blonde flew back towards the back of the room, behind where the Fairy Tail mages stood. Lyra and Lucy's eyes going wide as Sure fell to the ground motionless.

Lyra had tears falling from her eyes and ran immediately to her sister and the Fairy Tail mages turned back to face Shadow, who was only smiling at the scene before him, with angered faces. They got ready in a battle stance while Lucy knelt beside Lyra and Suri.

"How could you do that!?" Gray asked.

"She did a lot for you!" wendy shouted.

"Wasn't she your sister!?" Erza asked.

"You're family!?" Natsu asked.

"You monster!" Levy cried.

"We shall never forgive you!" Lily added.

"You're gonna pay!" Gajeel said.

But as the mages declared this, Shadow began to laugh. "You know nothing." He said.

"What'd you say!?" Happy asked.

"It's because of you... it's because of you and your pathetic guild that took Master away from us. So it's only fair that I take away what you value as well." Shadow said.

"Lucy did nothing to you! You're Master decided to leave on their own!" Carla retorted.

"She didn't do anything to me?" Shadow asked before laughing again. "Are you sure about that? Are you sure she isn't hiding anything else from you?"

"Of course we are-"

"Suri!" Lyra cried as she smiled, cutting Erza off.

"Onee... chan?" Suri said waking up.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Levy, Lily and Gajeel turned around to see that Suri's wings were white and her red eyes turned pink. Her pale blonde hair stayed the same and so was her skin. Lyra was crying as she hugged her sister. Having to return back to normal.

"But how?" Gray asked.

"Okay..." Lucy said as she stood up. "I played your damn game... now it's time you played mine..."

The blonde stepped forward while Lyra only looked at Lucy with worried eyes. Shadow only smirked as the celestial mage looked at him with narrowed eyes. The others on the other hand, had faces of confusion from the situation. That was, until Suri spoke again.

"M-Master..." Suri asked looking at Lucy. "Is that... you? Master... Lucy?"

"Master?" Gajeel asked.

"Lucy?" Levy added.

Lucy's hair then floated in the air, her magic aura resonating throughout the room. The others were shocked to see the girl hide so much power and were dumbstruck at what Lucy said next.

"I may have created you, Haru... but that's not an excuse to make me and your sisters suffer!" Lucy said. "You put Lyra and Suri through so much and now you involved my third family!? You're going to pay!"

Lucy's eyes shined gold and her tone of voice just became angrier. A necklace that held a single white pearl appeared and started glowing ocean blue. An orb of magic appearing in her right hand. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Levy, Lily and Gajeel's eyes widened and Shadow laughed.

"What do you think Fairy Tail!? How do you feel knowing that Lucy is our creator!?" Shadow asked.

"L-Lucy...?" Natsu asked.

Lucy didn't answer, rather she just stared at Shadow with an intense look to kill in her eyes.

"Lucy isn't the innocent girl you thought she was Fairy Tail! She is mage who created me, Suri and Lyra and said we would remain together as a family, but then she went and betrayed us! Do you still think she's innocent!?"

"Is he serious...? Lucy...?" Wendy asked in a low voice.

Shadow smirked again. "How about... _I start from the beginning_?"

* * *

 **Well that's that chapter! A longer chapter than the others if you ask me. So yes, Lucy is Haru, Suri and Lyra's creator and now the others have found out. Suri went back to her normal self and now Lucy seems really pissed at Shadow.**

 **So the next chapter is the backstory and then it'll be the ending! We're almost there! Please give any suggestions to what other story I should write and I'll consider it! Don't be shy cuz I like reading your reviews! So until next time!**

 **Ja ne~**


	9. How It Started

**So this is the backstory chapter. And you may skip to the story, unless you want to hear me rant about this one comment and I don't care if I'm calling this person out on it. Because these types of reviews just make me so aggravated and mad.** **"Doom Marine 54: Oh look yet another story by you that bashes character for no reason other than lazy plot contrivance and that turns Lucy into a complete mary-sue."**

 **Am I supposed to feel offended? Because I don't know what's worse; you're grammar and punctuation that makes me cringe, or the fact that you said I bash characters for no reason and that my plot is lazy and the fact that I turned Lucy into a Mary-Sue. Because like my other story, I shall say it again.**

 **I'm calling you out, for insulting me and my story. It's your opinion and I get it, but there's a difference between stating your opinion and suggestions and just straight up insulting stories like that. I get it, the whole "Lucy leaving" thing is over used. But my reason for that happening is different from any other story out there. I never bashed Lucy for no reason. I didn't even make Fairy Tail resent her. So just shut up.**

 **Seeing you're reviews make me mad and it angers me more, knowing that you probably discourage other writers with reviews such as these. If you even read this rant, I don't care if you report me or block me or whatever. Because I did nothing wrong. I'm speaking what others probably feel and that won't stop me for writing what I love. So leave me and the rest of this community who writes these stories ALONE!**

 **As for the rest of you dear readers and writers, sorry for the long rant. If you get any reviews such as that, don't you dare let it affect you and stand up for yourself. Anyway, that's not the point. I hope you enjoy this chapter!^^**

* * *

It was long ago. About 10 years ago that Lucy Heartfilia had learned of her magic. Not only was she able to use her mother's celestial magic, Lucy had a type of magic that no one has ever seen. There was not even a name for it. But all Lucy knew, was that she was able to take lost souls and let them take on a physical form.

After Layla Heartfilia died, a year passed and Lucy soon found a lost soul wandering by her mansion gardens. The soul was fractured and Lucy could tell that whoever that was, was really sad and lonely. Just like her. This soul was Haru's and was the first soul to take a physical form.

"Hey... Are you okay?" 7 year old Lucy Heartfilia asked.

"Huh?" The little orb of magic asked. "You can see me? Hear me?"

Lucy nodded and smiled as she knelt down in front of the orb. "I have this weird magic that let's me see and hear souls."

"Amazing... I've watched many mages and seen different types of magic, but none like that!" The orb replied.

"Well, I'm Lucy! What happened to you? Why are you like that?"

"I... don't know... I don't remember what my life was like."

"That's sad. Don't you have a family?"

"N-No... I was a soul for a very long time. My family is probably gone..."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Lucy said as she pouted. "I lost my mother not to long ago too."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The orb replied.

"Hey! I got an idea!"

"Huh?"

"How about I give you a physical form?" Lucy suggested.

"Ehh!? You can do that!?"The orb asked shocked.

"Yeah! You can be a part of my family! Like an older sibling!"

"You're a weird little girl..."

"I can be your master and with you with me, you and I won't be so lonely anymore!" Lucy said. "it might be hard at first, since you'd have to use my energy to maintain your form but-"

"What? I need your energy?" The orb asked. "In that case you shouldn't give me a physical form."

"But if I do give you one, you can help me train and make me stronger to maintain the form! You can gain magic too once in a physical form. Come on... please~!"

The orb was shocked at the little girl in front of it. It thought that she was being foolish, but if she has magic to hear and see souls like itself... maybe gaining a physical form and her becoming its master wouldn't be so bad. The orb wouldn't be so lonely anymore and it would have a purpose.

It agreed and Lucy smiled as she took out a large pearl from a little bag on her waist. It started glowing bright blue and made a physical form for the orb. It opened it's grey eyes and looked at it's tanned 9 year old body along it's short white hair, but it's chest was shown.

"Huh... so you're a boy." Lucy said as she started thinking. "What's your name?"

"I..." The boy said. "Don't have one..."

"You don't? Well that's not right." Lucy said as she started thinking again. "I got it!"

"W-What?" The boy asked. "You have a name for me?"

Lucy nodded as she stood up, putting her pearl away and letting a hand out for the boy to take. "Haru! Haru will be your new name!"

"Haru?" He asked, before nodding and taking Lucy's hand. "Okay then! Master Lucy!"

* * *

Days, months and soon another year passed and Lucy was 8 years old and Haru was 10 years old. Lucy became happier and Haru felt like he actually had a family. The 2 would play in the gardens all the time after Lucy had classes and would always explored around the mansion happily.

During that time, Lucy named another soul Suri. Who joined the little family and was a 5 year old girl. The 5 year old child looked exactly like Lucy with pale blonde hair and pink eyes. On her back, white wings. Lucy felt like she was the younger sister she never had.

Since Haru and Suri were actually souls, they didn't really mind where they slept. Since Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, was strict and didn't really like commoners - or in this case spirits - to interact with Lucy, Haru said he would just sleep in the trees in the garden and Suri agreed with the suggestion. Since it was their meeting place for when they play.

That day, Haru was hanging upside down from a tree branch while Lucy read a new article of Sorcerer Weekly and Suri flew using her wings. She kept laughing as she read it's contents and both Suri and Haru couldn't help but be curious and look over her shoulder. Then they saw that it was an article about a mage's guild.

"Fairy... Tail?" Suri asked as she floated over Lucy.

"It's the most famous guild in Fiore and one day, I'm going to join it!" Lucy said happily.

"Huh? Why?" Haru asked sitting on a branch. "It's just a guild."

"It's not just a guild Haru! Someone from Fairy Tail saved me a few years ago! Plus, it's the best guild in Fiore!" Lucy said.

"Sounds like a lively place." Suri said smiling.

"You should come with me! The both of you!" Lucy said. "We could travel the world and make new friends."

"Nah." Haru said sitting at Lucy's left while Suri sat at Lucy's right.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked, tilting her head.

Suri laughed and hugged the blonde. "Because all we need is you, Master Lucy!"

Lucy looked at the pale blonde girl that shared her face and a bit of her voice and hugged Suri back with a smile. "That's true... but I wouldn't mind to see the world."

* * *

Another few years passed and a 12 year old Lucy, 14 year old Haru and a 9 year old Suri soon found another soul and Lucy named that soul Lyra. Lyra was a year younger than Lucy, having the physical body of an 11 year old girl. Her long golden brown hair and blue green eyes standing out. The 4 of them a happy family.

Lucy, one day, ran out of her mansion crying. She ran out passed the gardens and cried right near the woods. Haru, Suri and Lyra had all seen the blonde run by and could feel Lucy's sadness through her energy that maintained their physical forms and ran after her.

Once they found her, Lyra and Suri sat at Lucy's side while Haru stood behind the 3 girls.

"What's wrong Master Lucy?" Suri asked.

"Sorry... it's just..." Lucy stuttered in between her cries. "Daddy won't... play with me... anymore and... all he does... is work... I want... my happy... daddy back..."

"Lucy..." Lyra said as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Haru didn't say anything as he was lost in thought. Until he suddenly lightened up and had an idea. He walked in front of the 3 blondes and began to do a spell. A blue aura surrounding him as he chanted his spell quietly. Lucy, Lyra and Suri looked at the white haired boy with curiosity.

"What are you doing, Haru?" Lyra asked.

"I was practicing how to open portals a few days ago and I found this pretty garden with a castle. That could be where we can play and just be us. We won't have to hide around this mansion ever again!" Haru said.

"But... I still have to return to the mansion when it gets dark..." Lucy said, her tears almost gone.

"That's alright Master Lucy!" Suri said smiling.

"Yeah. Everyday after your lessons, we can go to this other garden and stay there near nightfall!" Lyra added.

"Besides, your maids, butlers, teachers and your father won't look for you since they always know you're impossible to find when playing after lessons!" Haru said as he finished opening the portals.

"Haru... Lyra... Suri..." Lucy said looking at her little family.

The 3 souls looked at their beloved master and sister, letting their hands out for her to grab. "Let's go!"

Lucy looked at the 3 in disbelief and grabbed their hands as she smiled. "Yeah! Thanks you guys!"

That's how it was for 4 years. Until Lucy turned 16.

* * *

"Huh?" An 18 year old Haru asked, not believing what he heard.

"I've decided, I'm leaving tonight and then join Fairy Tail!" Lucy declared.

The little family of siblings were in Lucy's room at midnight. The blonde gathering her things and placing them in a giant roller bag. She took all the money she earned on her own and packed her mother's celestial keys and whip as well. The 3 souls watching their master pack.

"Are you sure about this Lucy?" A 15 year old Lyra asked.

"She means... are you sure that you're ready to leave your home, Master Lucy?" A 13 year old Suri asked.

Lucy nodded as she almost finished packing her bag. She scanned her room one more time and saw that she forgot to pack a picture of her mother and father on her bedside table. She looked at the 2 pictures happily and then placed them in the suitcase.

"Yes." Lucy replied. "It's always been a dream of mine to one day travel Fiore on my own and then join Fairy Tail."

"But what about us?" Haru asked in a low voice.

"I want you to come with me, of course!" Lucy said smiling. "I want to travel and gain new friends with all 3 of you by my side! Because we are family!"

"Master..." Suri said smiling.

"No." Haru spoke up.

"Haru?" Lyra asked.

"I don't want to go with you to some guild!" Haru said angrily.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Why not Haru?" Lyra asked with a worried look.

"If you join a guild... and make new friends... you'll forget all about us wouldn't you?" Haru asked as the other girls' eyes widened.

"That's not true... right, Master Lucy?" Suri asked looking away.

Lucy gasped and hugged Suri gently. "Of course not, Suri. You're my family, there's no way I could forget you."

"How can you be so sure?" Haru asked again angrily. "You always talk about how awesome the Fairy Tail mages are, who says you won't leave us for them?"

"What are you talking about Haru?" Lyra asked. "Sure there are some amazing people there, but we are Lucy's family."

"Exactly what Lyra said, Haru." Lucy replied. "So please come with me."

Lucy held a hand out for Haru to take as a sign that he would go with her. But instead of taking the hand and agreeing with the blonde, Haru turned away and opened the portal to the gardens with the castle. Lucy, Lyra and Suri gasped at Haru's refusal and Suri reached out for the white haired boy.

"Onii-san..." Suri said.

"Leave me alone." Haru said sternly as his hair slowly turned black. "Go travel the world... go join Fairy Tail! Do whatever you want!"

"Haru... you're hair..." Lucy said.

But before she could do anything else, Haru began to close the portal and Lucy didn't want to leave on bad terms with another member of her family. She looked at Lyra and Suri, who only nodded in return and jumped in the portal just before it closed.

Haru looked back and growled. "I told you to go."

"I'm not leaving without you Haru. You are a part of my family and I don't want to leave you behind." Lucy said.

"Heh..." Haru said. "That's a lie. You'll leave me just for those humans."

"Haru..." Lyra said sadly.

At that moment, Haru shot a blast of destruction magic at Lucy. The blonde celestial girl hitting a tree in the process. Haru, Lyra and Suri flinched, feeling the pain Lucy had through their physical bodies. Suri helped Lucy up and put Lucy's right arm over her shoulder.

"Onii-san... please come with us." Suri asked scared.

Haru turned his backs on the girls and he opened a portal back to Lucy's bedroom. "Just go. Do whatever you want." He said as he ran to the castle.

"Haru! " Lyra said as she ran to follow him but Lucy only stopped him.

The celestial girl shook her head sadly. "He needs time to himself. I can't make decisions for him."

The next day at dawn, Lucy, Lyra and Suri went out and snuck through the garden toward the train station. They looked for Haru to see if he ever came out but they never found him and walked to the train station in a hurry. The 3 entered the train and looked back at the mansion with mournful eyes.

"Looks like he won't come with us..." Lyra said.

"Yeah." Lucy said sadly. "I know he doesn't want us to separate, but we can't just keep living alone on that estate."

"Onii-san will be fine? Right?" Suri asked.

Lyra and Lucy looked at the youngest girl and nodded. "He will be."

While on the train ride, Lyra and Suri explained that they were going to travel the world on their own. Lucy was surprised by this but agreed to their decision. However, the girls promised to write each other over their travels. Though, Lucy warned them to be careful. Suri and Lyra were souls and not real humans after all.

After that, Lucy went on hiding her second magic of seeing souls and continued to write letters to Lyra and Suri. At other times, Lucy would try to send letters to Haru, but they never reached him. But when the whole 7 year time skip happened, Lyra and Suri were worried but knew Lucy was alive because they still had physical forms.

But after the Grand Magic Games, Lucy had ran out the guild.

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I was smiling. Laughing. Happy as always. I thought that nothing would destroy this victory Fairy Tail had. I needed to send a letter to Lyra and Suri though. Unless they already did that while the GMG was going on. I hope they weren't that worried when they heard Tenrou Island disappeared.

Hopefully they were able to tell I was alive. I mean, if I wasn't, they along with Haru would've disappeared and their souls would go elsewhere. Never to be found and take a physical form again. It's been so long since I've seen their faces. I miss all 3 of them.

It was weird. I mean, I've been looking for any other mages that have the same power as me. But none was able to see souls or even give them a physical form. I felt bad, not being able to help other souls like Haru, Lyra or Suri. I saw so many in the past. Mainly on Tenrou Island and the Tower of Heaven. So many people's fractured souls.

But if I showed my guild and Mavis forbid the enemy, what would they do to me? Fairy Tail might not do anything, but if the enemy found out, I would've been forced to create so many physical forms for so many souls and I wouldn't have the power to maintain their existence.

As I was lost in thought, drinking my favorite strawberry milkshake that Mira makes, time felt like it stopped for me. I looked down, to see a faint blue glow under my top. It was my white pearl. Then, my heartbeat sped up and hurt my chest. That's when I heard it. The familiar voices of my second family in my head.

 _'Master Lucy!'_

 _'Lucy!'_

I stopped drinking my shake and stood up, my bangs covering my eyes. I clenched my right hand and brought it to my chest as my heartbeat continued to pound against the force of my hand and I trembled. They needed my help. Lyra and Suri's cries, they needed me.

"Lyra... Suri..." I whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something Lucy?" Mira asked as she cleaned a beer bottle.

"Sorry Mira..." I mumbled as I didn't reply.

"Hey Luce! Join the party!" Natsu shouted, before noticing the fact I wasn't moving. "Lucy?"

The cries of Lyra and Suri got louder... and they sounded desperate. I needed to leave now. But, not while people can see me. Not when they can track my scent. But then they cried again and it what they said, I thought it would be full of happiness. But instead it was full of fear.

 _'It's Haru! He's back!'_

That was all I needed to hear... and then I ran.

"Lucy?" Mira asked, as she saw me run away. "Lucy!?"

"Huh? Lucy?" I heard Erza ask.

I looked up, only to see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla stand up from their seats. Which was right in front of me. They looked at me with worried faces. Clearly seeing the desperation in my face. But I couldn't tell them where I was going. My family needed me and they wouldn't understand my power or its existence.

"Lucy where are ya going?" Gray asked as they blocked me.

"Lucy stop running and tell us!" Wendy said holding Carla.

"I'm sorry." I repeated too quietly. "But you wouldn't understand."

I jumped on a table right beside Team Natsu's table and front flipped right behind them. Landing as I crouched down and began to running again. But I knew that my team was following me. I could hear their footsteps and I could tell they were trying to catch up.

"Lucy!" Happy called as he flew.

"Where are you going in such a rush!" Carla asked.

I tried thinking where I should run. I then saw the outskirts of Magnolia and knew I could flee from the clearing right out there. I began to make my way, running through crowds so Natsu and Wendy wouldn't be able to track my scent and get lost in the crowd. But I knew they were still right behind me.

"Luce! Lucy!" Natsu called. "Come back! Where are you going!?"

I ran faster and soon got far enough for them to not see what I was about to do. "Haru? Haru! Please! Open a portal! I know you can hear me! Take me to where you, Lyra and Suri are!" I called.

I took a sharp turn right on the outskirts of Magnolia and I ran into a blue portal that appeared in front of me. I fell on soft green grass and I looked back to hear Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla'a voices again. They were about to see the portal when it suddenly closed.

"Lucy!" Team Natsu called before they could see the portal.

I panted tiredly. But then someone stepped up to me. I looked and there I saw were Lyra and Suri.

I looked at them and smiled happily as I hugged them relieved. "I was so worried!"

"Lucy!" Lyra said as she hugged back.

"Master Lucy!" Suri also said as she hugged back too.

"Where are we?" I asked breaking the hug.

"I think we're in-!? Lucy watch out!" Lyra shouted. But then everything went black.

When I came to, I was in some sort of spell made of minerals that I didn't recognize even with all the studying I've done over the years on any normal and magic minerals. Lyra and Suri were right beside me and I could instantly see someone behind the door. It looked as if they were preparing something.

After I got that, I turned to Lyra and Suri with serious eyes. I then held my white pearl that glowed a soft blue and a golden portal opened. I then looked at both girls in the eye and I could see the fear and anxiety they held at what I was thinking and what I was about to do.

"Whatever you do, you mustn't be afraid." I started.

"But Master..." Suri whispered.

"Shh... I need you 2 to be strong and find a way to save me."

"You're not coming with us!?" Lyra asked.

I shook my head. "I need to at least stay here in your stead."

"We'll get Fairy Tail!" Suri suddenly said.

"Yeah. They're your guild now right? They'll help us save you!" Lyra agreed.

"No. Fairy Tail mustn't know about the fact that you guys and Haru are souls. I don't even understand this power. If you ever encounter them, you must pretend as if you don't know me. If you don't, pretend you just met me briefly. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But Lucy..." Lyra protested.

"Team Natsu, you are to surely recognize them because of Natsu's pink hair, they'll surely ask you if you know where I am because both your scents should combine into mine since I created your physical forms. Haru's is all vanilla I'm guessing. But don't let them know anything unless necessary."

"Master Lucy... I'm scared..." Suri said, hugging me.

"It's going to be alright, Suri." I said, patting her head.

Lyra looked at me and nodded. She then stood up and went through the portal and found herself in a forest. She gestured Suri to follow her, but when Suri stood up the cell door opened and I was forced to close the portal with Suri still here.

"Lyra!" Me and Suri yelled.

"Lucy! Suri! No!" Lyra yelled back as she disappeared.

When me and Suri turned around, we saw Haru. But he wasn't the same. He had a cold look in his eye and me and Suri instantly knew that the kind older brother we had was gone long ago. Haru's black hair had grew in the time since I last saw him and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Haru...?" I asked surprised.

"Onii-san...?" Suri asked too.

"You let her go." Haru only said with distaste. "You let Lyra go."

"Onii-san?" Suri asked again.

Suddenly, Haru grabbed Suri forcefully from the hair and me by the arm. He dragged me and Suri out of the cell and threw me to a wall while he binded Suri on the chair in the middle of the room. He turned on the light above the chair and Suri tried to struggle free from the tight straps.

Then, Haru took me by the wrist and held me by the shoulders to make sure I didn't run.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Change Suri's memory and personality." He commanded.

"What!?" Me and Suri asked.

"No! I would never do that! Not to Suri or Lyra or even you!" I said.

"You've forgotten about me a long time ago." Haru replied emotionless.

"No! That's not true!" Suri protested.

"Suri..." I said, looking at the girl.

"Master has always been sending me and Lyra letters, she even tried sending some to you! She never forgot you Onii-san or us!" Suri explained.

"Hmph... like I care about letters." Haru replied as he pushed me forward. "Now do it."

"Please no..." I begged, but Haru only threatened to break my shoulder and Suri looked at me and nodded.

"It's okay, Master Lucy... You'll bring me back one day, right?" Suri asked with tears threatening to fall.

I nodded and I changed Suri completely. She became the opposite of who she was that even her wings turned black. Her eyes red and her magic also changed. I was forced to change her memory, thinking that Lyra and I had betrayed her and stayed with Haru. After I was done, the pale blonde passed out and Haru threw me back in the cell.

"You shall stay in here from now on, Lucy." Haru said as he locked the door.

I looked at the ground, small tears falling from my eyes. "You are no longer Haru. You are now... Shadow."

"Shadow huh?" Haru now Shadow asked. "I accept your new name... Lucy."

Then he left.

* * *

 **Well I am impressed with myself! That was the longest I wrote for this story ever^^ I hope you like this backstory chapter and now I just have to write the last chapter! This story is ending and I can't believe I actually finished this story after so many other failed attempts.**

 **I'm sorry for the rant at the beginning of this chapter, but I just got really pissed for reviews and it's not my first one believe me. Anyway, please review any other story ideas that I can write about and I'll consider it! I want to write another story right after I finish this one so please help me!**

 **Ja ne~**


	10. Ending and Starting Anew

**Sorry for the long wait but I wanted this chapter to be the longest of them all since it's gonna be the finale. I hope you will be satisfied with it and potentially give me ideas for a new and completely different story. So please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lucy didn't move. She didn't even break her eye contact when Haru told the story. She kept her composure, her magic aura not fading and her stare still piercing. Fairy Tail stared about the story they had just heard. It was amazing to them, that Lucy had a power to see lost and fractured souls and even revive them.

However, it was all an act on Lucy's part.

She was trying her hardest to not let tears flow. She knew. Lucy knew that it was all her fault. She considered it her fault ever since she had that falling out with Haru long ago. She couldn't blame him for hating her or Fairy Tail. But yet she was still mad. Mad at herself and continued to blame herself.

The light in Lucy's eyes faded, having to be clouded by what she thought was guilt. She was trembling. But no one noticed it. The pressure of what she should do was getting to her. Lucy could not bear to actually take Haru's life. Even though he was Shadow now, she couldn't bear to get rid of him.

It hurt. It hurt her heart. Lyra and Suri was sure of that. The 2 sisters could feel it as their bodies were connected with whatever pain or other emotion their master held. They looked at Lucy worryingly, but then turned to see the Fairy Tail mages' faces. Full of confusion and shock.

They could tell that none of them heard of such a magic to revive souls and the information finally sunk in.

Then, Levy turned to the 2 sisters. She had a shocked expression on her face. Lucy had told them in letters that Levy was one of the smartest people in Fairy Tail. Levy wouldn't have believed that dead souls could be given a new physical body and be born anew. To her and maybe plenty others, it would've been black magic.

"Is it... Is it true?" Levy asked with an unreadable look. "You're really... revived souls?"

Lyra and Suri looked at the bluenette and looked away in shame. "We're sorry..." They simply replied.

Levy's eyes widened in shock and the others either clenched their fists, looking at the ground or staring at the back of Lucy's head before looking at Shadow and then back at Lucy. Lyra and Suri unable to tell what the fairies thought of Shadow, them and importantly Lucy.

Lucy, Lyra and Suri had been trying so hard to hide the truth. Lyra and Suri had been telling stories about reviving souls and giving them physical bodies to other travelers and all had said the same thing; 'That kind of magic is unbelievable, it would be considered black magic if anything.'

Lucy on the other hand, had created a small picture book of about a small child who had that power and made friends by reviving the lost souls of others and gave them a second chance at life. When some clients or travelers asked her what she was reading and she replied, they had also said that the child shouldn't have magic like it because it was scary.

All their hard work... now ruined.

"So Fairy Tail? How does it feel to know your beloved nakama has such taboo magic?" Shadow asked with a smirk on his face.

"Luce... is it true?" Natsu asked. "You can see, hear and revive souls?"

Lucy twitched a bit as Natsu asked the question. Her aura still surrounded her and her hair floated softly above her shoulders. Then, she looked back at her friends with her bright gold eyes of no light and stared at them in the eye. "Yes. I have taboo magic and I am the one who revived these souls." She said in a monotone voice.

Everybody's eyes widened and they could only stare at Lucy with shocked eyes. A little part of them wished that Shadow was lying. That is was all a lie to provoke them to turn against Lucy. But now they could see it beyond her golden soulless eyes. That Lucy was being serious and that she was not lying.

They said nothing after her statement and Lucy turned back to face Shadow with her narrowed, cold, soulless eyes.

"I'm amazed 'Master'. You told them the straight truth after all the hiding you've done." Shadow teased.

"Stop talking. It's time I got rid of you." Lucy said still in a monotone voice.

The fairies were surprised by her words. Lucy never ever told anyone, not even her enemies, that she had to get rid of them. Not even if they tortured or humiliated her. Lucy never told anyone that she was going to kill them. Team Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and Lily didn't know who they were looking at anymore.

Lucy's necklace, that held the blue glowing white pearl, then started to shine even brightly and something appeared in Lucy's right hand. A sword, one that shined bright and had a blade sharper than any of Erza's swords. Lucy got in a stance, holding her sword in one hand and a celestial key in the other.

Shadow smirked and he got in a stance too. But instead had black shadow orbs form in his hands. "Agreed. I believe it's time I killed you off as well."

Lyra then looked at Suri and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you still have your shadow magic? Can you still summon your scythe?"

Suri looked at her older sister with worried eyes and then nodded. She stood up and summoned that shadow scythe and wondered why Lyra didn't do the same. "What about you, Onee-chan?"

Lyra looked away and placed a hand on her chest. "I don't have the necklace anymore. I can't fully use my power."

But then, Suri and Lyra spotted something hanging off Erza's belt from her armor **(If she has a belt)** and it caught their eyes really quick. It was the silver teardrop shaped pendant that she and Gray got after they completed the mission before they got dragged into this mess.

"Erza... that pendant..." Lyra said pointing at it.

"Oh right..." Erza said snapping out of her shock momentarily. "We got it at a village after completing a mission and asking about Lucy's whereabouts. They gave it to us as a wish of good luck..."

"Give it to me!" Lyra said as she held her hand out.

Before Erza could reply, the necklace flew from her belt to Lyra's hand and a sword of light appeared in her hand. The power radiating with light and power. The fairies were surprised at the gesture as Lyra and Suri rushed to Lucy's side. Leaving the rest to watch what happens next.

"Let's do this." Lucy simply said as she dashed for Shadow with Lyra and Suri as her backup.

Lucy slashed her sword, attempting to hit Shadow, but he only jumped away from her and shot a one of the dark orbs in his hands. Lucy turned around and blocked the attack with her sword, which dismissed the entire blast and surprised the fairies. Suri was the closest to Shadow and attempted to hit him with her scythe. Which he dodged yet again.

Then Shadow shot a dark blast of magic towards Lyra, but the girl was quick and slashed her sword horizontally. Making a slash of light leave the sword and clashed with Shadow's blast. Suri then appeared, once the small dust cloud the clash created subsided, and slashed her scythe again in attempt to hit Shadow, which it did.

Lucy then dashed for Shadow again while Lyra and Suri parted. Lucy jumped and was about to hit Shadow upfront, but the boy only made a his own staff of darkness and blocked Lucy's sword as they were now face to face. Lucy gnashing her teeth while Shadow just stared at her with no emotion.

"This isn't right..." Natsu mumbled loud enough for the others to hear.

"Huh?" Happy asked. "What?"

"This isn't right." Natsu repeated louder. "We have to do something."

"But what can we do?" Gray asked, crossing his arms.

"There has to be something..." Gajeel replied, with Lily on his shoulder.

Suddenly, the fairies were brought out of their thoughts as Lyra and Suri skidded on the ground towards them. They all gasped at the sudden scratches and bruises the 2 girls now had and helped get them to a sitting and comfortable position. Then they looked at Lucy who jumped back to dodge Shadow's attack.

"Lyra! Suri!" Lucy said before she clashed with Shadow yet again.

"Lucy..." Lyra said in a bit of pain.

"Master... Lucy..." Suri said as well.

"Stay back for now! I can fight him on my own!" Lucy said, before being totally concentrated on the battle.

Lyra and Suri only watched as their master fought on her own. They knew that Lucy didn't have it in her heart to kill Shadow. Nor did she have the will in the first place to fight him. They could tell she was hurting. They could feel it and Lyra knew that also Suri didn't want to see Lucy in pain anymore than once.

"Please..." Lyra whispered.

"Onee-chan...?" Suri asked as she placed a hand on Lyra's shoulder.

The fairies turned around and was surprised and startled to see Lyra start crying. Huge tears streaming down her face and onto the floor. They didn't know what to do. They didn't know what they could do. Suri only looked at her sister with a worried mournful look and placed her other hand on Lyra's other shoulder.

"PLEASE STOP!" Lyra suddenly screamed.

"Huh?" Lucy asked as she stopped to look at the crying blonde.

But Shadow took advantage of that and kicked Lucy in her stomach and held her by the neck against the wall. "Heh."

"SHADOW-! NO... HARU PLEASE! STOP THIS! YOU, LUCY, SURI AND I CAN STILL BE HAPPY! WE CAN STILL BE A FAMILY! THERE'S NO NEED TO KILL HER!" Lyra yelled.

"Stop talking Lyra..." Shadow said as he continued to choke Lucy.

"Shadow... Haru..." Lucy said as she tried to breath. "It's okay..."

"What?"

"Eh?" The others asked as they heard Lucy.

"It's okay... Haru..." Lucy repeated. "You... can kill... me..."

"What are you saying Lucy!?" Carla asked.

"Yeah! We're supposed to bring you back to Fairy Tail!" Lily added.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Shadow asked.

Lucy gasped for air again, Shadow tightening his fist a bit more. "I'm not... playing... anything..."

"Master Lucy... you can't be serious!?" Suri asked.

Lucy looked at Suri, Lyra and her nakama right in front of them. "I'm... sorry..."

"Cut the crap, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel suddenly shouted.

"Gajeel...?" Levy asked.

"I hate to agree... but Gajeel is right, Lucy." Erza added.

"We didn't come here to just lose you after we've found you, y'know." Gray said. "We came so we can bring you home!"

"We've been looking all over for you, for an entire year!" Wendy said.

"We tried so hard to find you!" Happy asked.

"There's no way in hell are we gonna just let you go like that!" Natsu shouted.

"You humans are so stupid..." Shadow said. "She's a witch! She has a magic that is unknown and can be considered a taboo! She revives souls and could possibly get a curse for such magic!"

"So what she's got some taboo magic!?" Levy suddenly shouted. "Lucy is still Lucy!"

"Le...Levy..." Lucy said as she gasped for more air.

That's when the blonde celestial mage saw Lyra telling Suri something. Suri had a shocked expression and Lyra could only nod in confirmation at whatever she was telling Suri. That's when both girls looked at their master with determination in their eyes along with the sense they made a resolve.

"Haru..." Lyra started. "There's no way Lucy can get rid of you."

"What? Lyra-"

"And it's because she loves us too much." Suri interrupted Natsu.

"What are you both saying now?" Shadow asked.

"So, we've decided to become souls again." They both replied. "So Lucy... please turn us back."

"What...?" Lucy asked as her magic aura disappeared and her eyes back to brown. But she knew what they meant. "No... No no no! I refuse to! I don't want to! There's no way!"

"Lucy... turn us back before it's too late." Lyra and Suri said in sync with a smile.

"No! There's no way I'm going to! I'm not going to lose you!"

Suddenly, Lucy stopped. She froze and Shadow looked at the blonde girl who was just struggling to breath. He could tell that she was alive. They all knew she was alive. But she just froze. Suddenly, Lyra and Suri felt a terrible pain in their chest. It felt like it was suffocating them.

"What the!? Lyra! Suri!" Levy, Wendy and Carla shouted, going next to the girls.

Then, Shadow fell to the ground too. Feel an unbearable pain in his chest that he never felt before. But he knew that it was coming from Lucy. Even though Shadow was able to ward off the other times he was supposed to feel Lucy's physical and mental pain, this was beyond what he could handle.

"What!? Even you!?" Erza asked looking at Shadow who let go of Lucy and the girl fell to her knees.

"What's going on!?" Gray asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you think...?" Shadow asked with an evil glare. "This is Lucy's doing."

"Lucy's doing?" Happy asked.

"She's lost it..." Shadow said as he gasped in pain. "From the pressure, the sadness... she's being consumed by it."

"We feel... her pain. Both physically... and emotionally. That's why... we too... are... in pain..." Suri added.

"Lucy felt pressure... from wondering... how you fairies... would react to her... having taboo magic... and the sadness... from knowing... she would...have to kill us..." Lyra explained.

"What!?" Carla asked. "Why would she kill you!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gajeel asked crossing his arms. "Because Bunny Girl can't maintain their physical forms anymore."

"Exactly..." Shadow said.

"I..." Lucy suddenly spoke, catching everyone's attention. "I never... wanted this to happen..."

"Lucy..." Wendy said as she could smell the salty tears fall from Lucy's eyes.

"I wanted us to be happy... for all of us... to be happy." Lucy continued to say. "That's... all... I ever wanted..."

Shadow, Lyra and Suri's pain became stronger and they gnashed their teeth and clenched their fists. They've felt Lucy hurt before, but they've never felt her hurt this much at all. It hurt so much, that it could've been a stampede of bulls running over their bodies.

"Lucy... you can still be happy... with your new family..." Lyra said.

The blonde celestial girl was surprised and looked at the golden brunette. Then, Lyra took out something from her pocket. It was Lucy's white pearl. Shadow's eyes widened as the fairies were confused. They wondered why Lyra even took the pearl in the first place.

"No... Lyra please..." Lucy said with a mournful cry.

"There's no other way... for you to actually... live happily otherwise... Master Lucy!" Suri said as she smiled.

"Suri... please... stop Lyra..."

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked as he looked down at the girl's who were in pain.

"Not us... you." Suri spoke again as Lyra threw the pearl to Natsu.

"Huh?" Happy asked.

"You're bluffing!" Shadow suddenly spoke. "You would never do that!"

Lyra and Suri ignored the boy and looked at Natsu with pleading eyes. "Please." They both said. "We want Lucy to be happy and this is our only request. Burn the pearl."

"Burn it?" Erza asked.

"No! Please! Don't listen to them! Don't burn it!" Lucy cried as she couldn't stand from the pain.

"What will happen?" Gray asked.

"That is not important... just burn it." Suri said, smiling.

Natsu looked at the pearl, at Lucy and Shadow then to Lyra and Suri. "Is it really going to be okay?" He asked.

Lyra and Suri nodded. "It's what's best for Lucy. She'll be happy once it's burned."

Natsu nodded at the 2 girls and then to the others and then lit his hand, that held the pearl, on fire. Not knowing that once that pearl becomes ashes, that Lyra, Suri and Shadow will disappear and that Lucy will not be able to revive anymore souls once it's burned.

"I won't let you burn that pearl!" Shadow said as he ran to Natsu, but it was too late. He fell halfway there and the pearl was gone in ashes.

"NOOO! LYRA! SURI!" Lucy yelled in tears. "HARU!"

Lyra and Suri started to fade and they looked at each other before smiling. The fairies' eyes widened at the scene and realized why the 3 were fading. Natsu dropped the ashes of the pearl on the ground and looked to Lyra and Suri with wide eyes of confusion and shock.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we knew she wouldn't do it." Lyra said.

"Lucy can't kill any of us with out burning the pearl." Suri added.

"Please take care of her for us, Fairy Tail!" The 2 sisters said together smiling as they faded more.

Tears started to form in the corner of the mages' eyes, except for Gajeel and Lily but they still felt bad about the entire situation. Then, Lyra and Suri turned to Lucy who was trying to get up to go to them in hopes of stopping them from fading. But they still smiled happily.

"Thank you Lucy for giving us a second go at life!" Lyra said.

"I had fun playing with you! Master Lucy!" Suri agreed.

"No... please don't go..." Lucy begged as she watched the 2 fade away completely.

"We will meet again one day!" They both said. "We both know it!" Then, they were gone.

Lucy's eyes widened as 2 of her family members disappeared before her eyes and she regained some of her strength. Lucy yelled their names in agony. Crying her eyes out. That's when she noticed that Shadow had yet to go. Despite all that he'd done to her, Lucy ran up to him and hugged onto Shadow for dear life.

"NO! DON'T DIE HARU! DON'T LEAVE ME TOO!" Lucy begged.

"Lucy..." Levy said quietly.

"Stop crying over me already." Shadow said. "I don't need your pity after all this."

"Huh?" Lucy asked as her tears fell.

"Stop pretending you still care already." He said. "I know you don't, so stop."

"Stop huh?' Lucy asked as she pulled back from the hug.

Shadow expected Lucy to keep on crying and say otherwise, but instead, he received a very hard slap from her. It surprised him and the Fairy Tail mages. Lucy had an angered look on her face and the tears continued to fall from her face like waterfalls.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP, THEN YOU STOP BEING AN IDIOT HARU!" Lucy yelled, before hugging him again. "Stop thinking that I forgot you for even a second! Stop thinking that I don't care about you because I do care! I care, Haru!"

"Lucy..." Haru said as he was becoming more transparent.

"I don't pity you! I care! I'm going to miss you just as much as Lyra and Suri! YOU ARE A PART OF MY FAMILY, HARU!"

Haru's eyes widened at her yelling. Tears started to form in the corner of Haru's eyes as his hair turned back to white and memories of the good times he had with Lucy, Lyra and Suri flooded his brain. Haru sat up properly and hugged Lucy back with realization at what he'd done wrong.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Lucy..." Haru said.

Lucy hugged tighter and shook her head. "I forgive you... I'm going to miss all 3 of you."

"Don't worry..." Haru said as he smiled a sad smile. "We'll surely... meet again..."

At that moment, Haru's body completely faded and Lucy's eyes widened. Lucy's tears flowed even more and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she covered her face. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy and Lily all walked to Lucy and hugged her comfortingly.

 _'I promise you guys... I will never forget you and we will surely meet again.'_

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, it had been 6 hours since the others and Lyra left to go get Lucy and Suri back from Shadow and they were getting impatient and worried. Until suddenly, Happy zoomed out of the portal followed by Gajeel, Levy and Lily. All 4 with sad smiles on their faces.

"There you are! We were getting worried about you guys." Mira said.

"Where are Natsu and the others?" Romeo asked.

But before any of them could answer, Team Natsu stepped out of the portal with Lucy in the middle of them. She was looking down for a second and then looked up to smile at her nakama. She was home and she wouldn't let Lyra, Suri or Haru's sacrifice be in vain.

"L-Lucy...?" Makarov asked.

Lucy didn't say anything until she tilted her head and small tears formed in her eyes. "Hi guys. I'm home!"

After that, Lucy was engulfed in hugs and she couldn't have been glad to be back at her home. She had been gone for so long, there was no way she was going to leave it again anytime soon. They held a party for her and she even revealed the story about Haru, Lyra, Suri and her taboo magic. Which the guild accepted whole heartedly and understood her secrecy.

* * *

A few months passed from Lucy's return and she decided to go on a small solo mission to avoid just being in the guild all day. Her job was pretty simple, just go play with kids at an orphanage in Magnolia. She wouldn't have to worry about Natsu and the others looking for her and she wouldn't have to go very far.

When Lucy got to the orphanage, she talked with the owner of the orphanage and then they led her to the outside gardens, where the children played. It was gorgeous in Lucy's opinion and it reminded her of the garden meadows where she, Haru, Lyra and Suri played when Lucy was sad or bored.

The owner then left Lucy to meet the kids on her own and Lucy began to walk around. Admiring how cute the children looked and how small they were. All looked so different and some reminded her of people in the guild. It was nice and she felt relaxed.

That was when she saw them.

3 kids playing around near the trees. A boy and 2 girls. The boy was sitting on the tree while the girls only sat at on the ground in the tree's shade. The boy had white hair and grey eyes while one girl had golden brown hair braided and dark blue with a hint of green eyes and the other girl had pale blonde hair and pink eyes.

Lucy smiled and walked up to them. "Hello there." She greeted.

"Um... hi..." The pale blonde greeted.

"Hi!" The golden brunette waved.

"Hello." The boy said looking down from the tree.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail."

"Really? You're from Fairy Tail?" The boy asked coming down from the tree.

Lucy nodded before sitting beside the girls. "What are your names?"

"I'm Lyra!" The golden brunette said.

"My name... is Suri..." The pale blonde replied.

"The name's Haru!" The boy smiled.

"Lyra, Suri and Haru huh?" Lucy asked smiling. "Do you want to play?"

"You're gonna play with us?" Lyra asked.

Lucy nodded and the 3 children smiled. They played all sorts of things and Lucy couldn't have been more at peace than right then and there. She enjoyed it and the other kids soon took a liking to her as well. The owner was so please by how well Lucy treated the kids, that she got paid extra. Which Lucy happily accepted.

"Are you going to leave now?" Suri whined.

"Mhm. I have to go now, it's really late." Lucy replied.

"Will you come back again?" Lyra asked.

Lucy was taken aback by that question just a bit but still smiled. "You know what? I will! I enjoyed playing with all of you!"

"You'll really come back? You won't forget?" Haru asked.

Lucy smiled again and patted Haru's head as she couched down. The boy blinked twice and Lucy giggled.

"There's no way I would forget you guys for the world."

* * *

 **Well there we go! This story is officially done! I hope you liked it and I'm so happy that I actually finished a story after a long long time. Anyway, I hope you guys give me any suggestions for any story ideas. I wanna start writing another story starting August so please send in your ideas^^**

 **Ja ne~**


End file.
